Biro Jodoh
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sasori membuka agen biro jodoh yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjai adiknya, Sakura. Bagaimanakah jadinya, jika Itachi si sulung Uchiha mendaftarkan adiknya ke kolom biro jodoh itu? Akankah keusilan kedua kakak laki-laki ini dapat membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu? /For Savers event : Banjir TomatCeri 2014/ AU, OOC, mind to RnR?


_Haruno Sasori adalah sesosok keturunan Haruno yang memiliki sifat sangat jahil, usil, cerdik dan akan selalu melakukan apa saja untuk membuat adik semata wayangnya kewalahan akibat kelakuan kakaknya. Lalu, bagaimanakah jadinya jika sifat usil Sasori kali ini membuat Sakura berdebar-debar?_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Ryuhara Shanchi**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DAN IDE PASARAN.**_

_**Dont like, dont read !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicated for Savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014.**_

_**.**_

_**And dedicated too for Sasuke's Birthday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

"Hiks.._ Kaasan_~ Saso-_nii _menggosok punggungku dengan garpu."

"_Tou-channn_! Saso-_nii_ mengunciku di kamar mandi."

"Huaaa... buku PR-ku di dalam kolam berenang."

"Aaaa... Momochi-_chan_ bulunya beterbangan di dapur."

"_Onii-chan_! Kenapa sepedaku rodanya hanya satu?"

Begitulah keseharian yang akan kau dengar saat melintasi kediaman minimalis Haruno. Rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional dengan cat hijau muda itu akan selalu ribut dengan suara anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka adalah Haruno Sasori dan Haruno Sakura. Sasori, adalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang hingga kini masih menyimpan sikap jahil. Apalagi terhadap adiknya yang masih polos di usia 15 tahun. Ada saja yang ia lakukan untuk membuat adiknya, Sakura menangis. Jika suara cempreng itu sudah menggelegar maka ia akan tertawa sepuasnya. Karena ia merasa bangga jika adik kecilnya itu menangis karena perbuatannya.

"_Onii-chan_ kembalikan!" Sakura mengejar Sasori yang kali ini berlari sembari membawa kucing kecil peliharaan Sakura. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Sepertinya, Sasori ingin menyikat gigi Momochi?

"Hikss.. _onii-chan_ jangan! Momochi masih kecil. Ia tak butuh sikat gigi darimu." Rengek Sakura.

Sasori tertawa lebar dan menaruh kucing kecil itu di pinggir kolam berenang.

"Lihat ini Saku-_chan_! Jika kau maju selangkah saja, maka kucing malang ini akan kumasukan ke dalam kolam berenang."

"_Onii-chan_ jahat!" Sakura berteriak kesal. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

"Makanya, kau itu diam saja. Lagi pula niatku 'kan baik. Aku ingin menyikat gigi Momochi. Apakah itu salah?" Sasori memasang tampang polos pada wajah _baby face_-nya. Membuat Sakura menjadi sangat geram dan ingin sekali menjambak rambut kakaknya hingga ia menjadi botak.

"Dia itu kucing, _Onii-chan_! Dia masih bayi. Hikss.. kau tega menyakitinya. "

Sasori mengabaikan rengekan adik kecilnya itu dan menatap seekor kucing tak berdosa ditangannya.

"Momochi-_chan_~ kau sayang pada Sakura 'kan? Baiklah, adikku itu tak suka dengan sesuatu yang bau. Maka dari itu, aku sikat gigimu ya supaya nafasmu harum?" Ia membelai bulu putih Momochi yang sangat halus. Kucing kecil dengan mata beririskan batu obsidian itu terlihat ketakutan. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang belum tajam mencengkeram celana Sasori.

"Saso-_nii_ jangan!" teriak Sakura.

Sasori menuangkan pasta gigi rasa stroberi di atas sikat gigi kecil berwarna _pink_. Ia mengarahkan sikat gigi itu ke arah Momochi yang ketakutan. Sedangkan Sakura sudah terduduk di atas lantai dengan surai _pink_-nya yang ia jambak dan suara cempreng yang menggelegar.

"HUAAAA..._KAA-CHAN_! SASO-_NII_ MENYIKAT GIGI MOMOCHI. HUAAAA..."

Dan suara menggelegar Sakura membuat kakaknya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dipinggir kolam. Benar-benar contoh seorang kakak yang jahat.

Itachi mengambil koran di depan rumah yang setiap harinya di antar oleh bibi Kaguya. Bibi Kaguya sendiri adalah pengantar koran pagi di kompleks Uchiha yang terkenal _elite_ akan gaya _modern_ dari rumah-rumah yang menjulang tinggi bak istana negara. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan keriput yang semakin banyak, ia membuka koran pagi dan menyeduh kopi hitam tanpa gula dan tanpa garam yang telah disediakan Orochimaru sebagai pelayan cantik keluarga Uchiha.

Mata _obsidian_-nya meneliti sejumlah berita-berita tentang perkembangan dunia. Baik dalam bidang teknologi, ekonomi, pendidikan, saham, bahkan sampai kolom biro jodoh yang menjadi perhatiannya di pojok kanan bawah harian "_KONOHA NEWS"._

Seringai jahil terbit di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Ia segera menyambar ponsel_ Blueberry Sagitarius _miliknya dan menekan-nekan tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tut...tut...

"_Moshi-moshi_... dengan Sasori Haruno tampan disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Jika tidak, maka matikan telepon ini dan saya sarankan untuk mencukur alismu."

Itachi menahan tawanya saat mendengar sapaan pertama dari orang yang dia hubungi. Ia berusaha mengembalikan _image _Uchiha-nya dan menyahuti perkataan Sasori.

"Hn. Ini Itachi."

"Oh. Dengan mas Itachi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Itachi menarik nafasnya sedikit.

"Hn. Aku membaca iklanmu di Konoha News hari ini. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah pendaftaran itu masih berlaku?"

"Oh.. tentang itu. Tentu saja masih berlaku. Iklan itu akan terus berlaku hingga pendaftar mencapai 100 orang."

"Oh.. jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku berminat dengan iklanmu. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan formulirnya?"

"Silahkan kirimkan alamat anda. Biar kurir saya yang akan mengantarnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk membayar uang pendaftaran sebesar 200 ribu _ryo _di rekening xxxx atas nama Tuan Sasori yang kelewat tampan."

Itachi hampir saja menyemburkan kopi hitamnya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sasori yang kelewat narsis.

"Err.. baiklah. Nanti aku transfer."

"Baiklah, saya tunggu. Terima kasih sudah menelepon biro jodoh kami. Jika anda memerlukan informasi lagi, silahkan datang ke kompleks Emerald No.28 Blok. Cherry-3 A. Selamat pagi."

Klik!

Telepon terputus. Jantung Itachi masih berdebar dengan kencang akibat perkataan si "agen" biro jodoh yang kelewat narsis. Dengan cepat ia mengirimkan alamat rumahnya pada nomor agen biro jodoh tadi dan mentransfer uang pendaftaran pada rekening atas nama "Tuan Sasori yang kelewat tampan." Cihh.. mendengarkannya saja Itachi menjadi mual.

Lima belas menit kemudian bibi Kaguya si kurir serba antar datang dan memberikan paket atas nama "Biro Jodoh Sasori" kepada Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu menerimanya sembari tersenyum lebar dan bergumam dalam hati, _"Hahaha.. selamat menikmati hadiah ulang tahunmu Otouto."_

**Formulir Pendaftaran Biro Jodoh Sasori Tampan**

**Riwayat Pribadi**

Nama lengkap : Sasuke Uchiha

Nama panggilan : Sasuke/Chiha/Uke/Sasu/Sasu-cake/baka otouto

TTL : Konoha, 23 Juli 19XX

Agama : -

Pekerjaan : Siswa KHS kelas 1-A.

Alamat : Kompleks Uchiha No.23 Blok Sharingan 7-B.

Status : Jomblo sejak lahir.

Hobi : memancing, menari balet, menganyam tikar, berkebun dan memasak.

Cita-cita : Meneruskan klan Uchiha dan menikahi istri yang cantik dan polos.

Motto hidup : Teruskan Klan Uchiha.

Pegangan hidup : berpeganganlah pada cewek cantik dan seksi agar Klan-mu tetap terjaga.

: AB

Makanan Fav : Tomat, tomat balado, nasi goreng tomat, ayam bumbu tomat, dll.

Minuman Fav : Air putih.

Anak ke- : 2 dari 2 bersaudara.

Sekolah : Konoha High School.

Prestasi selama di sekolah :

Juara 1 lomba mewarnai tingkat Taman Kanak-kanak se-Konoha.

Juara 1 lomba makan kerupuk tingkat Kelurahan se-kompleks Uchiha.

Juara 1 selama berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Murid teladan selama 5 tahun berturut-turut.

Juara umum lomba memasak aneka masakan berbahan utama tomat tingkat Provinsi se-Konoha.

Juara umum selama di Konoha Junior High School.

Peraih medali perunggu, perak dan emas di ajang olimpiade Sains tingkat Nasional.

Juara 1 dalam perlombaan KTI tingkat nasional.

Juara 1 lomba menyanyi di karoke "Madara Sing" dalam perayaan tahun baru 2012.

Juara 1 menari balet di sanggar balet "Deidara Dance" tahun 2013.

Juara 1 dalam ajang menari daerah Konoha tingkat Nasional.

Dan banyak lagi.

**Riwayat keluarga**

Nama Ayah : Fugaku Uchiha

Umur : 45 Tahun

Pekerjaan : Dirut Uchiha Corp dan pemilik peternakan sapi paling sukses di Konoha.

Nama ibu : Mikoto Uchiha

Umur : 44 tahun

Pekerjaan : ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna.

Nama saudara : Itachi Uchiha

Umur : 20 Tahun.

Pekerjaan : Seniman tampan yang belum berhasil

Penghasilan orang tua

Ayah : 50 juta yen per-bulan.

Ibu : -

Tipe gadis yang disukai :

Cantik

Polos

Pintar memasak

Cerdas

Bisa menjadi partner untuk menambah anggota klan Uchiha

Dan memiliki wajah yang menggugah gairah pria. #smirk

Saya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang telah saya tuliskan di atas. Bila terdapat suatu kesalahan, saya bersedia untuk menjalani proses hukum seperti yang telah ditetapkan.

TTD

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah mengisi biodata biro jodoh yang dikirimkan oleh pemuda narsis bernama Sasori tadi. Tak lupa pula ia memberikan legalisasi ijazah SD, SMP, Fotokopi rapor dari SD-SMA, Piagam-piagam prestasi, surat keterangan berkelakuan baik, fotokopi KTP, KK, Daftar gaji orangtua, akta kelahiran, sampai dengan surat keterangan sehat dari dokter.

Itachi menirukan tanda tangan Sasuke dan menyatukan semua berkas-berkas itu dalam satu map. Kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam amplop berwarna cokelat dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengirimkan berkas itu ke kantor Biro Jodoh Sasori Tampan. Tinggal menunggu 2 hari lagi, jika ia mendapatkan telepon dari agaen biro jodoh maka Sasuke bisa ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Khehehehe.. aku akan mendapatkan adik ipar."

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"_Onii-chan_, ada paket untukmu." Ujar seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan boneka _Barbie_ botak. Kenapa _barbie_-nya botak? Kau pasti sudah tahu apa alasannya. Ya.. itu karena Sasori yang memotong rambut _barbie _Sakura. Alasannya, karena ia tak suka ada boneka yang lebih imut dari wajahnya.

"Bawa kemari adik kecil.." Pinta Sasori dari dalam kamarnya.

Sakura membawa paket yang cukup berat itu ke kamar Sasori dan melihat kakaknya yang sedang asyik mendata sesuatu. Tampak banyak sekali tumpukan kertas-kertas di kamarnya.

"Gaara, sudah. Naruto juga sudah. Rock lee? Cih.. fotonya saja jelek." Gumam Sasori.

Sakura meletakan paket itu di sebelah kiri kakaknya dan juga ikut duduk disana. Mata _emerald_-nya meneliti kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu.

"Saso-_nii _ini apa?"

Suara kecil Sakura menyadarkannya bahwa ada makhluk lain selain dirinya di ruangan bernuansa cokelat muda itu. Sasori menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu sayang. Kau tak mau _barbie_ botakmu itu kubuat telanjang 'kan?" Sasori menyeringai.

Sakura berkeringat dingin dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar Sasori.

"Huft, hampir saja. Dasar, kakak yang jahat!" Gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasori kembali mendata beberapa formulir pendaftaran yang masuk. Ia sudah menyeleksi betul sebanyak 120 berkas yang masuk ke biro jodoh yang ia muat di koran.

"Hahaha.. banyak juga ya yang berminat. Tampan-tampan lagi. Apakah semua cowok tampan sedang mengalami demam jomblo? Cih.. adikku memang laku keras." Ujarnya sendiri.

Di tangannya sudah terdapat 10 nama kandidat yang lulus seleksi bahan. Rencananya ia akan mengumumkan nama-nama itu di koran Konoha News terbitan besok. Jadi, sekarang tugasnya hanya menelepon Kakuzu selaku _staff_ di Konoha News dan memintanya untuk menerbitkan nama-nama sepuluh kandidat yang berhasil itu.

"Saku-_chan_, kau akan mendapatkan kejutannn!"

Itachi menunggu kehadiran Kaguya si pengantar koran di depan gerbang dengan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan menawari nenek tua bangka itu untuk sarapan di kediaman Uchiha. Namun ia menolaknya dengan alasan harus mengantarkan koran yang lain. Setelah tumpukan kertas itu berada di tangannya, Itachi membuka halaman biro jodoh untuk melihat hasil seleksi bahan yang ia ajukan atas nama adiknya 2 hari yang lalu.

_**Harian Konoha News**_

_**Daftar nama kandidat yang lulus dalam seleksi bahan Biro Jodoh Sasori Tampan.**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Utakata**_

_**Kimimaru**_

_**Kiba**_

_**Shino**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Neji**_

_**Zabuza**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Selamat kepada nama-nama di atas. Selanjutnya akan ada tes akademik yang dilakukan pada tanggal 16 Juni 2014. Silahkan persiapkan diri masing-masing.**_

Itachi bersemangat bukan main. Ternyata, usahanya tak sia-sia. Dari 120 pendaftar, Sasuke memasuki 10 besar. Cih.. memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi pesona Uchiha. Berterima kasihlah pada Madara yang sudah menurunkan wajah-wajah tampan kepada mereka. Sehingga mereka tak akan kesulitan dalam menghadapi apapun. Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah...

Bagaimana membujuk Sasuke untuk mengikuti tes ini?

"Sasuke, kau sibuk tidak?"

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di sebelah adik tampannya yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia membuatkan Sasuke nasi goreng spesial dengan irisan tomat yang banyak sebagai bahan untuk menyogok. Tak lupa pula dengan jus tomat sebagai pelengkapnya. Dan irisan tomat segar yang ia susun rapi di atas piring.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil irisan tomat dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Matanya masih terkonsentrasi pada acara berita di TV.

"Sasuke, aku mau minta bantuanmu." Ujar Itachi.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Membuat adiknya merasa sedikit risih dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

Itachi tersenyum lebar dan membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Mau tidak, kau mengikuti tes untukku? Hmm.. maksudku, aku sedang ikut dalam pencarian jodoh. Dan disana ada tes akademiknya, besok. Tapi kau tahu 'kan? Aku harus ke Uchiha Corp untuk rapat dengan dewan pemegang saham. Jadi, aku tak bisa menghadirinya." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Ia sedikit curiga dengan permintaan Itachi. Memangnya ada ajang pencarian jodoh yang membutuhkan tes akademik? Aneh sekali rasanya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap iris serupa milik Itachi. Kakaknya itu tampak memasang tampang polos dan memelas agar Sasuke merasa iba dan mengikuti kemauannya.

"Ayolah.. _otouto_. Aku sangat ingin ikut dalam ajang ini, soalnya wanita yang diperebutkan sangat cantik. Kau tak akan menyesal kok kalau mau membantuku. Ah.. atau aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu. Kau mau apa? Sebutkan saja."

Mendengarkan tawaran Itachi, tentu saja Sasuke menyeringai. Ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau jika membantu kakaknya. Sepertinya ia bisa meminta apartemen mahal yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo sebagai imbalannya. Hitung-hitung, ia memang sedang tertarik dengan apartemen itu. Harganya sangat mahal. Dan mengharuskan Sasuke menghemat uang sakunya. Tapi, jika Itachi yang membelikan pasti ia bisa berhenti berhemat.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke pun membuat Itachi melompat kegirangan.

"Yesss... dia masuk ke perangkapku." Gumam Itachi.

Sasuke sudah sampai di lokasi tes akademik untuk biro jodoh Sasori tampan. Lokasinya berada di sebuah gedung sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Disana sudah terdapat beberapa peserta yang seusia dengannya. Seperti pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata beririskan _shapphire,_ pemuda yang bermain dengan anjing, pemuda dingin yang bersurai merah, sampai yang bermain dengan tulang-tulangan.

Ia sendiri merasa menjadi orang bodoh disini. Untuk apa kakaknya mengikuti ajang tak jelas ini hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang gadis. Apakah Uchiha sudah tak laku dipasaran gadis-gadis lajang? Ditambah lagi saingannya seperti manusia yang tak menyakinkan. Semua berperilaku aneh, kecuali dirinya dan pemuda bermata _jadhe_ yang sibuk menekuni bacaannya. Tak lama setelah itu muncul sesosok pria berwajah imut dan surai merah yang bergerak karena tertiup angin.

"Holaaa... selamat siang para pejuang!" Sapanya.

Semua menanggapinya dengan semangat kecuali Sasuke dan pemuda (tadi).

"Kalian semua adalah orang-orang beruntung yang terpilih untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya. Selamat untuk kalian..."

"Whuuuu..."

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu mari duduk di tempat yang kalian sukai dan keluarkan alat tulis kalian."

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan pensil serta penghapus. Pemuda yang berwajah seperti bayi tadi membagikan soal-soalnya dan memberikan waktu 1 jam.

Sasuke membuka lembaran soal yang terlihat sangat tebal sekali. Ia membaca petunjuk yang tertera disana. Dan membatin,

"_Cih.. 500 soal dalam 1 jam? Kau gila?"_ Batinnya.

Di depan tampak beberapa peserta yang mengeluh karena banyaknya soal yang harus dikerjakan. Apalagi waktunya sangat terbatas. Karena diberkahi otak yang kelewat cerdas, Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Soal-soal itu berisi 100 soal MTK, 100 soal Fisika, 100 soal Kimia, 100 soal Biologi, dan 100 lagi bahasa inggris.

Dengan dibekali otak sejenius itu, tentu saja Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan cepat. 50 soal dalam waktu 10 menit. Bahkan ada yang sekali lihat ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena sebagian besar soal-soal itu pernah ia kerjakan. Jangan tanya kapan Sasuke pernah mengerjakannya. Kau tahu 'kan, Uchiha harus belajar yang rajin setiap hari.

Tet...!

"Waktu habis! Silahkan kumpulkan lembaran jawaban kalian." Perintah Sasori.

Beberapa peserta terlihat kewalahan. Mereka berlari kesana-kemari seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Berusaha mencari jawaban untuk mengisi lembaran mereka yang masih kosong. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santai mengumpulkan lembaran jawabannya dan menenteng tasnya untuk keluar dari sana. Sasori yang melihat lembaran jawaban Sasuke yang terisi penuh seketika terkesima dan takjub.

"Wah... dia cerdas sekali." Pujinya.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara menyusul dan diikuti yang lainnya. Wah.. siapa yang akan lulus ke tahap selanjutnya?

"_Onii-chan_! A-aku lapar." Ujar Sakura.

Ia mengusap perut kecilnya yang masih rata. Mata emeraldnya melihat sang kakak yang berkutat dengan mesin _Scan._

"Hikks.. a-aku laparr..." rengek Sakura.

Sasori menggeram kecil. Ia berjalan ke dapur, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sepiring nasi yang dicampur dengan kecap dan sebuah kerupuk. Ia memberikannya pada Sakura dan kembali memeriksa hasil ujian tadi.

"Hikss.. ma-makan kerupuk lagi? A-aku tidak mau!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut.

Sasori melirik adiknya itu dengan kesal dan mendengus.

"Makan saja yang ada Saku-_chan_! Kau tahukan_ Kaasan_ dan _Tousan _belum kembali. Aku tak bisa masak, jadi makan saja itu."

Dengan terpaksa Sakura menyuapkan nasi kecap dan kerupuk itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menahan tangisannya dan melirik Sasori dengan sedih.

"Hikss.. _onii-chan_ tak sayang padaku."

_**Konoha News Hari ini.**_

_**Berikut adalah nama-nama peserta yang lulus tes akademik "Biro Jodoh Sasori"**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Selamat bagi yang namanya tercantum di atas. Dan persiapkan diri kalian di tahap wawancara selanjutnya.**_

"YIHAAAAA...!"

Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bibi Kaguya dengan kencang. Membuat wanita lanjut usia itu terengah-engah. Apalagi Itachi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan kerutan di wajahnya bertambah banyak. Ia mencium tangan Kaguya dan berlari dengan semangat ke kediamannya sambil menenteng harian Konoha yang baru saja ia terima.

"_Otouto_... kau harus membantuku lagiii!" Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Cih.. aku tak sudi!**"**

Itachi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia memasang wajah polos dan tak berdosa. Sepertiny kali ini ia harus jujur bahwa dirinya mendaftarkan Sasuke untuk biro jodoh itu. Bukan dirinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau sudah setengah jalan. Sainganmu hanya 1 orang. Dan aku yakin pasti kau yang akan menang."

"Aku tak mau dan aku tidak sudi, _baka_!"

"Ohh.. ayolah. Aku sudah membelikan apartemen seperti permintaanmu itu. Kau tahu? Harganya menguras tabunganku selama ini. Masa sudah tahap terakhir kau menyerah. Kau pengecut heh?" Itachi menyeringai.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut dan tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Dikatai pengecut oleh Itachi sama saja mencari marah Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk wajah Itachi yang menyengir tanpa dosa. "Kau memuakkan _baka_!"

Dan setelah itu Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan sikap adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

"Siapa nama presiden Amerika sekarang?"

"Obama."

"Berapa kali sehari ayam makan?"

"2 kali. Sarapan dan makan siang."

"Mana duluan, ayam atau telur?"

"Ayam. Karena kalau ayam tidak kawin, mana mungkin bisa timbul telur."

"Mana imut, aku atau _barbie_?"

"_Barbie_."

"Cih!"

Sasori mendecih saat mendengar jawaban Gaara tadi. Masa dirinya kalah imut dari _barbie_? Buktinya saja walau usianya 18 tahun, wajah Sasori masih seperti anak kecil. Dia _baby face_ 'kan?

"Saku-_chan_ suka makan apa?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Kenapa kau tak punya alis?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau sudah disunat?"

"Sudah 2 kali."

Sasori _swetdrop_. Gaara disunat 2 kali? Err.. apa "itunya" tidak habis? Sasori merapikan sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Hobimu apa?"

"Bermain."

"Bermain apa?"

"Bola."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman-temanku."

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Apa untungnya kau mengetahui mereka?"

Ingin sekali Sasori melempar wajah Gaara dengan pulpen di tangannya. Hanya saja dia harus sabar menanggapi pesertanya ini.

"Sudah pernah pacaran?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Apa yang kau sukai dari wanita?"

"Matanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Memang penting untukmu?"

Sudahlah~

Sasori menutup bukunya dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Baiklah tuan Gaara. Terima kasih atas waktu anda. Dan untuk hasil tes wawancara ini akan diberi tahu besok. Selamat siang."

"Hn. Aku tak peduli." Jawab Gaara dengan cuek.

Setelah Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasori menendang kursi dihadapannya.

"Kau tak pantas jadi adik iparku manusia es!"

Sasori menunduk frustasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Panggilnya.

"_Aku suka pria tampan yang dewasa. Wajahnya keren, cool, cerdas, tak banyak bicara dan yang penting dia tidak narsis seperti Onii-chan!" _Ujar Sakura semalam saat Sasori menanyai kriteria pemuda idamannya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari seorang gadis?"

"Bibirnya."

"Siapa pacar pertamamu?"

"Tak ada."

"Mana yang imut, aku atau _barbie?_"

"Kau!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang disukai Saku-_chan_?"

"_Barbie_." Jawab Sasuke dengan asal-asalan.

"Kau suka tomat ya? Apa kau tahu yang disukai Saku-_chan_?"

"Hn, Cherry."

Sasori tersenyum lagi. _"Dari mana ia bisa mengetahui kesukaan Saku-chan? Sepertinya dia pantas jadi adik iparku._" Batin Sasori.

"Kau makan apa saja?"

"Nasi, tomat, dan lauk-pauk."

"Menurutmu, aku tampan tidak?"

"Terserah."

"Apa kau mau jadi adik iparku?"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau pernah bercinta dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya?"

"Hn. Dalam mimpi basahku."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Gadis _pink_."

Sasori tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dengan gadis _pink_ heh? Sakura maksudmu?

"Dia cantik, tidak?"

"Dia polos."

"Matanya seperti apa?"

"Seperti mata manusia."

Sasori mulai dongkol.

"Kau pernah berciuman?"

"Hn."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan ibuku."

"_Wah... dia anak mama sepertinya."_ Sasori mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis yang polos, lugu, lucu dan imut?"

"Tergantung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau bibirnya seksi, aku menyukainya."

Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat Sasori berfikir bahwa ia sedikit mesum.

"Baiklah tuan Sasuke. Terima kasih atas waktu anda. Dan untuk hasil tes wawancara ini akan diberi tahu besok. Selamat siang." Tutup Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk datar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan yang cocok." Gumam Sasori.

"_Onii-chan_! Kenapa ada sabun di dalam botol susuku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Supaya minumannya bersih, Saku-_chan_!" Jawab kakaknya.

Sakura berjalan menuju Sasori seraya menenteng_ barbie_ botaknya.

"_Onii-chan_, A-aku mau nonton TV."

"Lihat saja di dapur!"

"Huaaa.. itu oven Saso-_nii._"

"Yang penting bentuknya samakan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Onii-chan_, aku ini sudah kelas 1 SMA. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Rajuk Sakura.

"Makanya, kau itu harus dewasa Saku-i Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah."

"Habisnya, Saso-_nii_ memperlakukanku seperti anak bayi."

"Wajar saja, wajahku 'kan imut."

Sakura merengut dan tak menjawab perkataan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu.

"_Onii-chan_, a-aku ingin punya pacar." Cicit Sakura.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang dan melirik adiknya yang memerah.

"Kenapa?"

"S-soalnya, I-ino-_pig_ dan Ka-karin sudah punya. M-masa a-aku tidak."

Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengelus surai_ pink_ Sakura.

"Tunggu saja besok ya, adik kecil."

Sakura menatap mata kakaknya yang mengerling jahil. Ia tak menjawab perkataan Sasori. Namun, mengingat perbuatan jahil Sasori selama ini entah kenapa besok itu akan ada hal yang mendebarkan. Kira-kira apa ya? Apakah kakaknya akan mengusilinya lagi?

"_**SELAMAT KEPADA UCHIHA SASUKE. ANDA MEMENANGKAN AJANG BIRO JODOH SASORI. SILAHKAN DATANG KE KOMPLEKS EMERALD NO.28 BLOK. CHERRY-3 A UNTUK MENEMUI PASANGAN ANDA.**_

_**Ttd**_

_**TUAN SASORI YANG TAMPAN SEKALI."**_

Kira-kira seperti itulah tulisan yang dimuat Konoha News sekarang. Itachi menampilkan seringaian khas Uchiha pada bibi Kaguya. Membuat si nenek pengantar koran itu merinding disko dan segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat sebelum Itachi melakukan tindakan asusila padanya.

"Ini akan menjadi kabar baik di hari ulang tahun, _Otouto_. Hiyaaa!"

Ia berlari tunggang langgang ke dalam rumahnya dan membuat Fugaku serta Mikoto merasa menyesal telah melahirkan keturunan Uchiha seperti Itachi.

"Dasar, anak yang memalukan!" Desis Fugaku.

Ia melirik foto Madara di atas dinding dan menunduk menyesal.

"_Maafkan aku leluhur. Dia anakku yang tidak memegang teguh ke 'Uchiha-an' dalam klan kita."_

.

.

.

.

"Halo.. Sakura Haruno disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ADIK IPAARRRR..."

"Huaaa.. Saso-_nii_~ ada orang gila yang menelepon."

"Jadi, dia pacarku?" Sakura menunjuk pemuda _emo_ di depannya.

Sasuke sendiri merasa kesal karena ditunjuk oleh seseorang. Kalau saja yang menunjuknya seperti itu bukan Sakura, mungkin sudah ia patahi leher orang tersebut.

"Iya Saku-_chan_. Sesuai janjiku 'kan?" Sasori membelai rambut adiknya.

"Kenapa rambutnya seperti buntut Citci?" tanya Sakura dengan polos.

Sasori menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyit bingung, _"Siapa itu Citci?"_

"A-ano.. Citci ayamku."

Sasuke menaham emosinya. Sabar... sabar Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada difikirannya saja. Dia itu polos.

"Baiklah, silahkan nikmati waktu kalian." Sasori meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau Sakura, heh?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Hu'um." Sakura menangguk imut.

"Bisa berikan bibirmu?"

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga nafas hangatnya terasa di wajah Sakura. Ia membelai pipi ranum Sakura dan menarik dagunya.

"Tentu saja untuk kucium."

Cup!

"Huaaaa... jangan..mmbbf..."

Dan ciuman dari Sasuke sukses membuka jalinan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Aku punya 3 cinta. 1 kuberikan pada_ Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_. Satunya lagi untuk Saso-_nii_. Dan yang terakhir untuk Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku punya 2 mata. 1 untuk melihat dunia luar dan 1-nya lagi untuk melihat hati Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengecup kepala gadisnya.

"Aku punya 1 _onii-chan_. 1 calon kakak ipar dan 1 kekasih. Kekasihku adalah Sasuke-_kun_." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke pipi Sakura.

"Kau punya 1 bibir dan akan kau berikan pada siapa?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela kecupannya pada pipi Sakura.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan malu.

"Tentu saja kuberikan pada Sasuke-_kun_."

Cup!

Dan ciuman yang menjadi awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Biro jodoh Sasori disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Sasori.

"Hn, ini dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Bisakah kau carikan jodoh untuk anak sulungku? Belakangan ini dia suka menggoda wanita tua si pengantar koran di kompleks perumahanku. Aku takut dia tidak normal."

"Baiklah, akan saya carikan wanita untuknya segera. Anda ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Terserah, tapi.. bisa kau kirimkan foto-fotonya padaku?"

"Boleh.. silahkan kirimkan alamat anda dan akan saya paketkan hari ini juga."

"Di Kompleks Uchiha No.23 Blok Sharingan 7-B." Ucap Fugaku.

"Silahkan tunggu 1 jam dari sekarang. Terima kasih."

Satu jam kemudian..

"Paket untuk tuan Fugaku!" teriak seseorang di luar pagar.

Fugaku yang sedang minum kopi segera berlari dengan cepat dan tersenyum sumringah. _"Akhirnya.. paketku datang."_ Batinnya.

Begitu ia membuk pintu gerbang, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat si bibi Kaguya yang memegang sebuah paket berbungkus kertas cokelat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang tuan Fugaku-_san._" Sapa Kaguya dengan ramah.

Fugaku membelalakan mata _onyx_-nya dan memegangi jantungnya.

"Astaga.. kenapa malah dia yang dikirimkan biro jodoh itu. Oh tidak, maafkan aku leluhur. Aaa.."

_Bruk!_

Dan ia tersungkur di depan Kaguya. Menyisakan tanda tanya pada bibi tua itu dan memandangi si direktur Uchiha yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Lalu, yang menerima paket ini siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's bacot:**

**Hai..**

**Aku kembali dengan ff BTC ku yang kedua. Jeng..jeng..jeng...**

**Gomen-ne, sasori dan itachi OOC banget disini. Kelewat narsis, tidak uchiha, bahkan fugaku juga gak waras.**

**Hikss..hikss.**

**Maaf ya.**

**Endingnya juga gantung.**

**But, ini hari terakhir puasakan?**

**Minal aidin walfaizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya minna.**

**Selamat SasuSaku month.**

**Dan selamat ulang tahun juga untuk Sasuke. Maaf kalau terlambat. Semoga canon dengan Saku-nyan seperti di pict naruto ch 686 maren.**

**Udah ya..**

**Mind to review?**

**REGARDS **

**Ryuhara Haruno**

**27.02.14 (20.55)**


End file.
